


Сосед по комнате

by AndreyVas



Category: No Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: Трандуил — с иголочки упакованный, заносчивый студент юридического факультета в поисках любви; Торин… просто Торин





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Roommate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293672) by [Anki_Shai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai). 



Трандуил Ороферион считал себя безупречным человеком — и гордился этим. С младых ногтей он носил только тёмные костюмы, выгодно оттенявшие его бледную кожу и длинные светлые волосы. Он привык подчиняться правилам — и создавать собственные, быть во всём лидером, быть готовым справиться с любыми обстоятельствами.  
  
Его жизнь представлялась спланированной с самого рождения, и ничто не могло бы изменить его взгляды на мир или на разворачивающееся перед ним блестящее будущее.  
  
И тут на пороге его комнаты возник Торин Оукеншилд.  
  
Этот молодой человек носил бороду, кожа в обрамлении непокорных волос казалась почти коричневой, а глаза синевой соперничали с дорогими сапфирами. Он надевал утром то, что первым попадалось под руку, а изяществом манер не отличался от дрессированной обезьяны.  
  
Трандуил искренне ненавидел Торина Оукеншильда.  
  
Он возненавидел Торина ещё сильнее, когда эти синие глаза стали сниться по ночам, когда он заметил, как улыбка озаряет заросшее бородой лицо, когда обратил внимание, как натренировано это тело профессионального игрока университетской футбольной команды.  
  
Но больше всего Трандуила раздражало то, что ему стало нравиться, как всклокочены с утра волосы его соседа, как он трёт заспанные глаза и зевает во весь рот, пока достаёт с кухонной полки чашки и кофе. К этому моменту Трандуил обычно бывал причёсан, застёгнут на все пуговицы и готов на подвиги, что бы ни сулил ему наступающий день. Торин же рассыпал кофе, задевал ногами стулья, взъерошивал ещё больше и без того стоявшие дыбом волосы — но при этом одаривал Трандуила совершенно обезоруживающей улыбкой, хрипловатым пожеланием доброго утра и запоздалой чашкой едва не разлившегося кофе. И кофе Торину всегда удавался: в нём оказывалось самое правильное сочетание горечи и сладости…  
  
Трандуилу ничего не оставалось, как искренне ненавидеть своего соседа по комнате — за то, что он заставлял Трандуила нервничать и вздрагивать от неясного предвкушения в его присутствии, за то, что в животе у Трандуила становилось щекотно от невесть откуда взявшихся бабочек, как только лицо Торина озарялось улыбкой. Трандуилу ничего не оставалось, как ненавидеть Торина Оукеншилда, поскольку он слишком боялся признаться себе в том, что на самом деле это было сокрушающее прикосновение неразделенной любви.


End file.
